Brian, The Matchmaker
by leighann415
Summary: Brian plays matchmaker for Helen and Joe. Set in "Stop in the Name of Love," after Brian and Alex decide not to sleep with each other. Just a little idea I came up with! Enjoy! :)


**Author's Note:** Dedicated to my _Wings_ buddies, Kristen (Kristen3), Anika (BaronessBlixen), and Aria (crazysockmonkeys). Just a little something I got an idea for. Enjoy! :)

* * *

Brian sighed as he walked into the hangar the next day after almost sleeping with Alex. He had promised her that he would tell Helen about saying her name while they were in bed. Why he had to do it, he didn't know. Women were weird sometimes. Alex had just pleaded with him to tell Helen. Alex was supposed to be with him when he did it, but she had to take an early flight. Or so she said.

They hadn't arrived to the hangar yet. He was surprisingly the first one in. That gave him time to think about his relationship with Alex. He did see things going somewhere, and quickly. Their time in bed had proved that. But was he ready for a serious relationship with her? He wasn't sure yet. They were just at the "lovey-dovey" stage now. Alex had thought that he said Helen's name because he was interested in her. But it was the opposite. He might've been interested in her in the beginning, but she was always going after Joe instead. And he wanted to try to push them together if he could do it without getting caught. They belonged together, after all.

Just then, the door opened, and Helen walked in. She immediately started to go over to her lunch counter, when she noticed Brian standing there.

"Brian! What are you doing here so early? Didn't you have a date with Alex last night?" She asked with a teasing look in her eyes.

"We did have a date, yes. But it didn't quite go like I wanted it to."

"What, you mean you _didn't_ sleep with her? Come on, Brian! What are you waiting for?"

"Well, we started out in bed, but things went very fast very quick. And then, I don't know why, but I saw Joe in the same room trying to warn me about my relationship with women. From there, it escalated into everybody being in the room too! Even you."

Helen looked shocked. She and Brian were never really a "thing," they never really had feelings for each other. "Me? Are you sure?"

"Quite sure. But don't worry. It doesn't mean anything. But Alex seems to think that it does."

"So she told you to talk to me?"

"Yes, but I didn't tell you the worst part yet. When the vision of you came over the bed, I sort of yelled out your name, and Alex was hurt. I tried to talk her out of it, but in the end, we decided to sleep separately. I don't know what it means, Helen, but I do know one thing. My relationship with Alex is one of the best things that's ever happened to me. And…I want to spread the love around a little." He smiled.

"What? You mean me and Joe? That's never gonna happen, Brian."

"That's what I said when Alex came here. That she'd never be interested in me, but look at us now." He grinned.

"Do you think you and Alex will ever amount to anything serious? You know your track record."

"God knows, I know I haven't been involved with anyone as serious before. But Alex is different, somehow. I don't know. I just think if you have feelings for someone, you should act on them."

Just then, the door opened again and Joe entered. He looked from Brian to Helen. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing," Brian and Helen said in unison.

"Oh, come on. You two look like you got caught with your hand in the cookie jar. What gives?"

"We were just talking. Brian was here first, Joe." Helen still couldn't get over it. Brian, of all people, telling her to act on her feeling towards Joe. If there were any. But she knew, deep inside her, that every time he was near her, her heart beat faster. Which had to mean something.

"Brian, the first one here? That's a new one."

"I know, I was surprised too. But I think it was the best thing that he's ever done. Hey, Joe…You want to come to my house tonight for dinner?"

"Why?"

"Oh, no reason. Just this." Suddenly, she leaned in and kissed him with all her heart.

Brian came out of the office just then. He went in there to give them some privacy. When he saw Helen and Joe in the arms of one another, he had to smile. It seemed like his matchmaking plan worked. Yes, things were indeed looking up for the Hackett brothers.

**The End**


End file.
